Mysterious Blaine
by deb1974
Summary: Kurt et Blaine vivait le parfait amour. Mais au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait, Blaine se comportait bizarrement. Que cachait-il à Kurt? Et Kurt sera-t'il assez fort pour aider Blaine à vaincre ses démons?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je suis nouvelle et je me lance sur fanfiction. Celle-ci est la première histoire que j'écris.**

**Mais attention, cette fic traite d'un sujet lourd, elle a classée 'M' pour une raison. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici le premier chapitre**

**Bien entendu Glee ne m'appartient pas!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Si vraiment il y a dieu, je le remercie pour avoir créé un être aussi parfait._

Kurt et Blaine se trouvait à la bibliothèque de la Dalton Académie en train de potasser pour les cours de la semaine suivante, enfin 'étudier' était un grand mot. Blaine n'arrêtait pas de faire le pitre ce qui exaspéra Kurt.

Kurt leva la tête de ses devoirs pour lancer un regard au magnifique garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui. Au même moment, Blaine leva les yeux de son manuel et regarda Kurt. Pour la millionième fois, ces yeux le fit rougir et le parcouru de frisson.

Le sourire ravageur de Blaine irradiait son visage et il haussa ses sourcils vers le garçon en face de lui. Kurt devait se mettre en tête, encore une fois, qu'il ne devait pas détourner le regard pour éviter une sorte de gêne. Blaine était à lui. Il regarda Blaine, soulevant les sourcils brièvement tout en lui souriant. Blaine lui fit du pied sous la table. Kurt le repoussa avant de le réprimander et murmura:

"Excusez moi monsieur Anderson, je suis ici à Dalton pour apprendre. Vous m'empêchez d'étudier

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargi.

"Mes sincères excuses. Je ne réalisais pas à quel point j'étais perturbateur. Je garderai mes mains dans mes poches. Je promet".

"Merci" répondit Kurt.

Kurt se replongea de nouveau dans son livre, en essayant de ne pas sourire (ce qui s'avérait difficile face au sourire charmeur que lui lançait Blaine). Avec un soupir, il essaya de nouveau de se focaliser sur son cours de français. Mais c'était inutile. Il sentit un pied lui frotter la jambe. Il refusa de céder aux avances de Blaine (non monsieur). Il ne sera pas la victime d'un certain charmeur en uniforme. Il releva la tête et constata que ce dernier avait le nez dans son bouquin d'histoire, seule un léger sourire au coin de sa bouche ne donnant aucun signe qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

"Tu avais promis" soupira Kurt.

Blaine était plongé dans son livre, mais de nouveau il arborait ce sourire et releva les mains de la table. Il les avait effectivement gardées tranquilles.

Kurt lui donna un coup dans le tibia en guise de riposte.

Blaine sursauta et jeta un regard à Kurt. Il se mit à bouder.

Kurt se sentit soudain mal. Il oubliait que ses 'petites tapes' pouvait avoir une certaine sorte de pouvoir, et il ne voulait pas vraiment blesser Blaine. C'était juste si dur de feindre l'irritation face au magnifique visage qui souriait constamment et ses yeux mordorés qui se focalisaient entièrement sur lui. Mais tout de même il gardait cette charade en tête 'Sers tes droits'.

"Je vais avoir un bleu" pleurnicha Blaine pliant la jambe blessée vers son genou pour frotter son tibia.

"Oh s'il te plait. Et les gens disent que je suis la fille dans notre couple". Kurt leva les yeux et se remis à recopier les verbes conjugués.

"Ce n'est pas se comporter en fillette d'avoir un bleu quand l'ancien 'kicker' de l'équipe de foot vous frappe". Même blessé, Blaine ne lâchait pas les armes. Il soupira plusieurs fois vigoureusement et comme Kurt ne faisait pas attention, il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table d'une façon bruyante.

"Etudie" ordonna Kurt sur un ton le plus autoritaire possible.

La tête de Blaine resta immobile sur la table et ne daigna pas répondre.

"Tiens-toi bien". Kurt tourna la page de son manuel de français avec son grand air de diva indifférente… sauf que le problème est qu'il ne l'était pas. Après une dizaine de minutes, Kurt lança un regard en direction de Blaine. Il était plutôt content de lui, pour une fois il avait eu le dessus sur Blaine.

Il commença à ranger ses affaires et attira l'attention de Blaine en lui faisant comprendre d'une caresse sur la main qu'il était temps d'y aller.

"Sérieux, s'extasia ce dernier, il était temps". Sans perdre une minute, il rassembla ses affaires et les mis de façon désordonnée dans sa sacoche. Kurt fut choqué, pour quelqu'un d'aussi maniéré, posé, Blaine pouvait se comporter en vrai 'homme de Cro-Magnon'.

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai, quel brute_ pensa t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais ce sentiment de frustration disparu vite quand il senti main de Blaine se glisser dans la sienne.

"Prêt à y aller Kurt".

"Go, on y va" lui sourit Kurt.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie main dans la main.

"As-tu déjà été testé pour l'hyperactivité" demanda Kurt tout en se dirigeant vers l'auto.

Blaine inclina la tête tout en souriant et ensuite la secoua.

"Nope, pense pas que j'en souffre".

"Je suis seulement distrait quand il s'agit de toi". Blaine caressa sa main et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Sans espoir."

"Désespérément, follement, et totalement. Fou. De. Toi".

Kurt laissa tombé, il ne pouvait absolument pas rester fâcher contre Blaine quand il disait se genre de phrase. Certes, son comportement avait souvent le don de le mettre Kurt hors de lui, mais Blaine savait toujours quoi dire pour le calmer.

Le ciel était menaçant, un orage se préparait. Kurt et Blaine coururent jusqu'a la voiture. Arrivé devant, Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui fit perdre la tête à ce dernier.

"J'aime quand tu m'embrasses de cette façon" dit Kurt en le regardant amoureusement.

"Monte avant que l'orage éclate" sourit Blaine. Il démarra le moteur et quitta le parking en direction de la maison des Hummel-Hudson.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand la pluie commença à tomber. Arrivé devant la maison de Kurt, c'était le déluge.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, je vais être trempé", râla Kurt.

Blaine rigola aux éclats et sortit de l'auto pour aller ouvrir la portière à Kurt tel un gentleman.

"Kurt tu ne changeras jamais" mais sans lui avouer que c'était ce qu'il adorait chez lui sans oublié ses yeux couleur océan et son sourire moqueur.

Kurt prit les clés et sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Ils coururent mais Blaine attrapa Kurt par la main et le serra contre lui.

"Vient là beau gosse" et il le serra si fort que Kurt se sentit fondre.

"Mais on va être trempé Blaine"

"M'en fou"

"Tu reste pour le diner?"

"Ben, c'est vendredi soir, donc je pense pouvoir passer plus de temps à l'homme que me fait craqué" répondit ce dernier en souriant.

"Idiot va!" et Kurt le frappa derrière la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Aie, méchant, je vais porter plainte pour coups et blessures si tu continues"

"Oui, oui, fais donc ça. Papa, c'est nous, on est rentré.

Burt Hummel, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, fit son apparition dans le living. Les garçons déposèrent leurs affaires et retira leur chaussure.

"Salut les jeunes, la semaine c'est bien passée?"

"Très bien papa, les cours sont durs mais je m'accroche".

"Je suis fier de toi fiston".

"Monsieur Hummel, votre fils me torture sans arrêt", bouda Blaine.

"Kurt arrête de maltraité ce jeune homme et Blaine je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Burt, Monsieur Hummel me donne l'impression d'avoir quarante ans de plus".

"Tu n'es qu'un grand bébé Blaine" soupira Kurt

"Oui mais je suis le tien, hein mon lapin en sucre". Il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue du plus jeune. Burt ne put se retenir de rire devant cette scène. Ces deux là c'étaient bien trouvé. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux depuis sa rencontre avec Blaine/

"Bon les jeunes, faudrait peut-être vous changer, vous êtes trempés."

"Oui papa tu as raison, je vais aller prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements secs. Blain tu peux prendre celle de Finn, il est chez Rachel ce soir. Je te déposerai des vêtements sur le lit."

"Ok, merci Kurt, tu es un ange, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi"

"Probablement plus de bêtises" répliqua Kurt

"Hey, ce n'est pas gentil ça" marmonna Blaine.

"Ah mais tu sais que j'aime ça, te taquiner"

"Mouai, bon je vais prendre ma douche, ça va me réchauffer".

Kurt descendit dans sa chambre préparer des vêtements pour Blaine, il y avait ceux de Finn mais ce serait évidemment trop grand pour B laine, ce qu'il le fit rire. Quand il avait rencontré Blaine, qui était plus âgé que lui de trois mois, il était plus petit que lui. Mais ces derniers mois Kurt avait pris quelques centimètres et avait dépassé Blaine. Ce qui avait le don de frustré ce dernier.

_"Hey mais tu as encore grandi toi" constata Blaine. "Ce n'est pas juste, moi je n'ai plus pris un centimètre depuis mes 16 ans. Bouhhhhhhh"._

_"Oh mais tu es mon hobbit à moi". Kurt aimait l'appelé ainsi._

_"Je sais" bouda Blaine en croisant les bras face à son petit ami._

Kurt déposa les affaires pour Blaine avant de prendre sa douche.

* * *

Une demi heure c'est un Kurt rafraîchi et sec que remonta dans le living. Blaine était déjà sur le sofa assis à côté de son père. Ils regardaient une rediffusion d'un match de foot. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. _Mon dieu les mecs et le foot._

_En voyant ce dernier, Blaine se leva du divan et se dirigea vers lui._

"Enfin là, je me demandais si tu t'étais noyé ou pire tombé sur tête, gisant dans ton sang. Encore dix minutes et je venais voir."

"Et bien, je serais mort avec toi, franchement, c'est comme ça que tu viens au secours des jeunes demoiselles en détresse?".

Blaine se frotta la nuque et se sentait un peu gêné, pourquoi, il en avait aucune idée.

"Bon papa, Blaine et moi on va dans ma chambre".

"Ok les garçons, mais la porte ouverte, ok".

"Papa, que veux-tu qu'on fasse, hein franchement".

Blaine leva les sourcils et regarda Kurt d'un air plus que provocateur, un regard qui disait _vraiment kurt, tu n'as pas une idée. _Ce que Burt n'avait pas manqué et répliqua.

"Ouverte, Kurt et je viendrai vérifier toute les cinq minutes."

Frustré, Kurt prit la main de Blaine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Ce fut Kurt qui le brisa.

"Désolé pour mon père Blaine, il est si exaspérant parfois, je suis plus un gamin quand même."

"Non Kurt tu ne l'es plus, mais à ses yeux tu le seras toujours. J'adore la relation que tu entretien avec lui. Je peux pas en dire autant au sujet du mien." dit-il tristement.

Soudain Kurt réalisa que Blaine et son père n'était pas en bon terme depuis qu'il avait fait son coming out. Pas qu'il était violent, loin de là, mais c'était comme si Blaine était invisible aux yeux de son père.

"Désolé Blaine, j'avais oublié" soupira Kurt

''Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Viens et allonge toi, j'ai envie de câlins." Sans hésiter Kurt se rapprocha et laissa Blaine se coller contre lui. Dieu qu'il adorait ça.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien quand ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers. C'était Burt que venait les prévenir que Carole était rentrée et que le diner serait prêt dans vingt minutes.

"Ok papa, on va venir mettre la table dans une minute".

Il pleuvait toujours des cordes dehors et Burt n'était pas très rassuré de laissé le bouclé repartir pas ce temps.

"Blaine?" Celui-ci le fixa, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Kurt et ce dernier caressant les boucles de Blaine qui étaient souples et douces. _Il faut vraiment que j'essaie de lui faire oublier le gel, tellement sexy au naturel._

"Oui mons… heu pardon Burt?"

"J'aimerais que tu passes la nuit ici, je me sens pas rassuré de te laisser partir par ce temps".

"Non, non, je veux pas vous déranger. Et puis je sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord."

"Appelle les et si il y a un problème, je leur parlerai". Blaine regarda Kurt qui le suppliait du regard. Il faisait sa petite moue triste que faisait à chaque fois craquer Blaine.

"Ok". Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro. A la troisième sonnerie sa mère décrocha.

_"Blaine, mon chéri, où es-tu?" _demanda sa mère.

"Bonjour maman, je suis chez kurt. Son père veut que je reste pour la nuit à cause du temps. Je voulais voir avant si ça posait aucun problème pour vous."

_"Bien sûr que non mon bébé, je me sentirais plus rassurée aussi. La route est dangereuse."_

"Ok. Dis le à papa."

_"Très bien. Et Blaine?"_

"Quoi?"

_"Sois rentré pour le souper demain. On reçoit les Normans et ton père veut que tu sois présent."_

"Oui, il espère toujours que mon homosexualité soit une phase et je sorte avec leur fille." Répondit-il d'un ton glacial. Ce qui fit réagir Kurt et Burt qui se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

_"Blaine, tu sais que c'est faux" rétorqua sa mère._

"Peu importe maman, je serai là, ne t'inquiète pas. A demain, bisous, je t'aime".

_"Je t'aime aussi mon grand. Passe une bonne soirée"_. Ils raccrochèrent. Blaine jeta son téléphone de rage sur le lit. Son paternel avait le don de faire ressortir la colère qu'était en lui.

Kurt s'avança vers lui et déposa une main sur son épaule.

"Ca va Blaine" s'inquiéta Kurt

Soudain Blaine releva la tête, il avait oublié qu'il était chez les Hummel-Hudson. Il fixa kurt et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Comme il avait l'habitude faire quand quelque chose le contrariait et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

"Oui, c'est juste ce diner de demain que me contrarie. Bref, on va préparer la table Kurt".

"Mmmm, très bien."

* * *

Pam Anderson était issue d'une famille riche, elle avait épousé Richard alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-et-un ans. Elle était folle de lui à cette époque. Blaine était né trois après, elle se souvenait de luis bébé. Il était très facile, un poupon adorable avec une frimousse d'ange, et se boucles brunes. Il lui ressemblait, même nez, même couleur de yeux, mordoré.

A quatorze ans, elle avait remarque que le comportement de Blaine avait changé, lui qui était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours souriant, devenait de plus en plus renfermé. Il revenait souvent avec des bleus ou des égratignures. Quand elle lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, il répondait _'je suis tombé'_ ou _'je me suis blessé en gym'. _Elle ne poussait pas plus loin, elle savait que son mari n'aimait pas quand elle maternait Blaine comme ça.

_"Pam arrête, tu vas en faire une fillette si tu continues"_

Elle avait une boule à l'estomac rien que d'y penser. Elle savait que son fil souffrait, et elle n'avait rien fait rien pour l'aider. Sa première année au lycée était pire. C'est là qu'il avoua son homosexualité à ses parents. Elle s'en foutait, elle l'aimant comme il était, hétéro ou gay ou bi. Mais par contre son père l'avait très mal pris.

Richard qui avait entendu le téléphone, rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine.

"C'était qui chérie?"

"Blaine, il reste dormir chez son petit ami". Elle l'avait fait exprès bien sûr. Elle le vit grincer des dents.

"Oh pitié Pam, tu sais bien que ça lui passera. Tu lui a dit d'être rentré pour le souper demain?"

"Certainement, qu'est-ce que tu crois" soupira t'elle

Il retourna dans son bureau sans un regard pour sa femme qui se mit à préparer le repas.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer la table. Carole était là en traine de cuisiner.

"Bonjour les garçons, vous avez passé une bonne semaine à la Dalton", elle se retourna et vit la mine triste de Kurt.

"Ca va pas, qu'est ce qui se passe".

"Oh rien Carole" répondit Blaine en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Très bien, je fais un rôti de bœuf avec des croquettes et de la salade. J'espère que tu aimes Blaine?"

"C'est parfait, je vais me régaler".

Kurt le regarda étonné. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme après s'être énervé il y a de ça quelques secondes. La table mise, Carole appela Burt pour qu'il vienne se mettre à table. Ils s'installèrent, Burt et Carole à chaque coin de la table, Kurt et Blaine l'un en face de l'autre. Ils mangèrent en silence vu que Finn était absent.

"C'est délicieux Carole", complimenta Blaine.

"Oui chérie, succulent" renchérit Burt.

"Au fait Blaine c'est ok pour que tu reste? On peut préparer la chambre d'ami?", s'interrogea Burt.

"Oui, mes parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénient et vous remercie."

"T'inquiète papa, on préparera la chambre ensemble lui et moi."

"Très bien les enfants."

Après avoir terminé de manger les garçons commencèrent à débarrasser.

"Laissez, Burt et moi on s'en chargera", lança Carole "Allez plutôt vous occuper de la chambre.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine comme l'ordonna Carole et allèrent chercher les draps, oreiller et couverture pour préparer le lit dans lequel Blaine allait dormir.

"Tu veux faire quoi ce soir? On se regarde un film en mangeant des cochonneries Blaine?", interrogea Kurt. Blaine le regarda d'un air coquin et quand Kurt compris pourquoi, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Trop adorable Kurt, ça sera parfait, tu propose quel film. Un Disney, une comédie romantique, un drame?"

"Je te propose 'Brokeback Montain', j'adore ce film. Tu l'as déjà vu?", suggéra Kurt.

"Non jamais. Va pour ce film"

"Cool. Bon on a terminé ici. On descend, il est déjà tard. On met notre pyjama et on s'installe confortablement dans lit."

"Enfin, le week-end de rêve. Rien de tel qu'une soirée en amoureux", taquina Blaine.

Les garçons descendirent au sous-sol et se préparèrent pour la nuit. Pendant que Blaine installa le DVD dans le lecteur, Kurt partit chercher les plateaux snacks. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec toutes sortes, chips, chocolats, pop corn, coca. En voyant la tonne de nourriture Blaine écarquilla les yeux.

"Wouah Kurt, tu fais pas les choses à moitié"

"Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout et comme je sais que tu es un grand gourmand".

"Mmmm; j'adore quand tu prends soin de moi. Viens près de moi, j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser."

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois, il s'approcha du lit et Blaine l'attrapa, ce qui fit crier Kurt. Blaine regarda Kurt d'une façon qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait le manger tout cru, il s'approcha de sa bouche et suça la lèvre supérieure. Ce qui fit sortir un gémissement de la bouche de Kurt. Blaine s'attaqua ensuite à son coup, son menton pour remonter vers le lobe de son oreille droite, pour terminer pas sa bouche en forçant l'entrée avec sa langue. Ils approfondirent le baiser, Blaine était sur Kurt, il le caressa doucement. Ca devenait de plus en plus passionné, Kurt commençait à caresser les fesses de Blaine quand celui-ci sursauta subitement. Son cœur battait vite, il commençait à paniquer _c'est Kurt, juste Kurt, calme toi _se raisonna t'il. Ca le calma, sa respiration redevenait normale.

"Blaine? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Non, tout va bien", il déposa un baiser sur le nez de Kurt. "On regarde le film?"

"Oui, heu, certainement."

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et mirent le film en route. Kurt regardait de temps en temps son petit ami qui était concentré sur la télé. Il avait été choqué par la réaction de Blaine, mais laissa tomber pour ce soir sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de bon. Juste se disputer.

Quand le film fut terminer, Blaine se retourner vers Kurt, les yeux rouges.

"C'était magnifique, mais franchement. Quelle salope la femme du brun. Et j'aurais bien tuer son beau-père moi". Ce qui fit rire Kurt.

"Oui Blaine, toi tué. Tu n'es pas violent pour un sou."

"Bon sur ce il est tard et je suis crevé. Je vais aller me coucher". Il embrassa une dernière fois Kurt passionnément.

"A demain Kurt, fais de beaux rêves et dors bien".

"Toi aussi dors bien"

Il monta dans la chambre tout en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Bon sang quel idiot, pourquoi il avait paniqué. C'était Kurt et non… il secoua la tête. Peu importe c'était du passé. Il se mit au lit et dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

* * *

_Blaine s'avança dans le couloir du lycée qui il aperçut l'équipe de hockey. Chase Danes en était le capitaine de l'équipe, lui et ses trois meilleurs amis prenaient un malin plaisir à harceler Blaine._

_"Et tapette, tu comptes aller où comme ça?" lui demanda Chase_

_"En cours"._

_"Tu oses me répondre gros malin"._

_"Bien je répond à ta question" se moqua Blaine_

_"Très bien les gars, montrons à cette taffiole comment on traite les gens qui se moquent de nous"._

_Blaine reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il se tordit de douleur, il n'eu pas le temps de se relever qu'on le tira vers les toilettes. Chase prit soin de fermer le porte derrière lui pour ne pas être déranger._

_"Neil, à toi l'honneur". Ce dernier s'avança un rictus à la lèvre et releva Blaine._

_"Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, Blaine. J'attend."_

_"Non, laissez moi, pas encore. Je ne veux pas. Lâcher moi. S'il vous plaît" supplia-t-il._

_Mais les quatre garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas là._

_"Tsss, tsss, tu sais que tu n'as pas droit de refuse Blaine. Nous on a envie que tu nous fasses plaisirs"._

* * *

Il était 4:00 du matin, Kurt avait de surprendre Blaine. Il sortit discrètement de sa chambre et monta les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre où Blaine se trouvait. Il ouvrit la porte doucement en prenant soin de la refermer ensuite.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Blaine qui était d'habitude si paisible, si serein, se retournait dans le lit en gémissant comme si on l'attaquait. Kurt d'en approchait tout doucement. Quand il fût près de Blaine, il le secoua gentiment.

"Blaine", murmura t'il. "Blaine, réveille-toi". Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de réagir, il était coincé dans son cauchemar. C'est alors que Kurt le secoua une deuxième fois Et là ce que vit Kurt lui brisa le cœur. Blaine se réveilla en sursaut recouvert de sueur. Il sanglotait.

"Blaine, c'est moi Kurt. Chut, c'était un mauvais rêve. C'est fini".

Blaine semblait reprendre ses esprits et réalisa où il était. Il fixa Kurt dans les yeux.

"Kurt?"

"Oui Blaine, tout va bien tu es en sécurité. Mauvais rêve? Tu veux en parler?".

"Non, plutôt un mauvais souvenir que je préfère oublier". Il serra Kurt dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui. Kurt faisait des cercles dans dos pour le consoler.

"Kurt, t-t-tu peux rester dormir avec moi, je t'en prie. J'ai pas envie de rester seul."

"Bien sûr. Essaie de m'en empêcher."

"Merci". Ils se rendormirent instantanément. Enlacé l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Blaine sur la poitrine chaude et rassurante de Kurt.

* * *

**Voilà les amis. Le premier chapitre est terminé. En espérant qu'il vous a plus.**

**J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ou dimanche. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Bonnes ou mauvaises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis voici le 2ème chapitre. Je remercie tout ceux qui suive l'histoire. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura.**

**Ce je vous laisse le découvrir et bonne lecture.**

**Bien sûr, Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

C'était un samedi matin ensoleillé comme Kurt les aimait. Le printemps avait bel et bien pointé son nez. Mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Il était assit sur son lit, pensif. Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse nuit et Kurt ne savait toujours comme gérer Blaine. Bien sûr il avait essayé de lui parler, mais ce dernier trouvait toujours un moyen de détourner le problème en répondant _'tout va bien Kurt'_ ou _'je n'ai pas envie d'en parler'_. Ce qui avait le don de le frustrer.

Mais le comportement de Blaine devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Il avait énormément de mal à ce concentrer sur les cours ou lors des répétions pour les régionales qui devait se dérouler dans moins d'une semaine. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait perdu du poids et qu'il semblait constamment fatigué par le manque de sommeil.

Même Wes et David l'avait remarqué, c'est pour dire à quel point c'était inhabituel chez Blaine. Un après-midi David était venu accoster Kurt à ce sujet.

* * *

_**Quelques jours plus tôt…**_

_Kurt était en train de se diriger vers sa classe d'histoire quand il entendit son nom. Il se retourna et vit David courir vers lui. _

_"Et Kurt, je peux te parler une minute? C'est à propos de Blaine". _

_Kurt se figea sur place et le regarda étonné tout en fronçant les sourcils._

_"Certainement Dave, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" répondit-il le plus naturellement. _

_Bien qu'il savait de quoi le senior voulait discuter. David était en dernière année et allait rentrer à Harvard l'automne prochain. Il était major de sa promotion et président du conseil des warblers la prestigieuse chorale a capella de Dalton. Dont Kurt avait la fierté d'en faire partie. Sûr, les News-Directions lui manquait terriblement et il avait dure à trouver sa place au seine du petit groupe que formait les Warblers, mais maintenant il se sentait bien et en confiance avec eux._

_"Hum, je sais pas comment en parler" grimaça-t-il. "Est-ce que Blaine et toi vous vous êtes disputés dernièrement?"._

_Kurt écarquilla les yeux, il croyait rêver. Avait-il vraiment osé poser cette question?_

_"Pardon, quoi, mais non. Pourquoi tu demande ça? Il t'a dis quelque chose? Ce n'est pas vrai, je vais de se pas le tuer.", s'énerva Kurt tout en passant sa main de rage dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi devait-il subir cet interrogatoire. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ce David. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires et encore moins de leur couple. _

_"Hey mec, calme toi. Excuse, je voulais pas te mettre en colère", dit-il gêner. _

_"C'est qu'il agit de façon étrange ces dernier temps. C'est pourquoi les garçons et moi on s'inquiète. Il sursaute quand on lui fait une tape dans dos. En classe, Jeff m'a rapporté qu'il regardait toujours par la fenêtre, le regarde dans le vide. Ciel, même au répète il n'est pas dans son assiette. Il a l'air crevé. Lui qui, d'habitude saute sur les bancs, toujours souriant. Là, on dirait juste un zombie" soupira David._

_Bien évidemment, tout cela n'avait pas échappé aux yeux du groupe. Kurt aurait bien aimé y apporter une réponse. Mais rien, nada. Blaine était muet comme une carpe. _

_"Je sais D, malheureusement je peux rien t'expliquer, car moi-même je suis dans le noir complet. Il est même distant avec moi. A n'y rien comprendre. Je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien avec son père. Il n'a rien répondu et s'est empressé d'aller en cours. J'ai laissé tomber après ça."_

_Kurt ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler de cet incident de la nuit de vendredi à samedi. C'était plutôt personnel. Mais il avait besoin d'aide et David connaissait Blaine depuis un peu plus longtemps que lui. Il lui avait raconté qu'à son arrivée à Dalton, Blaine était plutôt renfermé, qu'il avait peur de se joindre aux autres. C'était Wes qui avait tout fait pour que Blaine ce sente bien ici. Il s'était alors décoincé petit à petit et s'était avéré être un gars charmant, plein de bon humeur._

_"Ok, bon bien je vais devoir y aller Kurt. Merci quand même." David tourna les talons et se prépara à partir que Kurt le retint._

_"D, attend. Il y a bien eu quelque chose. Promet moi de ne rien dire aux autres si je t'en parle". _

_"Je te le jure Kurt. Allez, raconte moi."_

_C'est alors que Kurt ce confia sans une once de regret. Il en avait assez. Il voulait que quelqu'un puisse le rassurer, lui dise que tout irait et que c'était que son imagination qui lui jouait un mauvais tour. Que ce n'était pas lui le problème. David écouta attentivement en hochant la tête et sans relevé la parole. Effectivement, quelque chose clochait bien chez le brun. Et quand Kurt eût terminé, il s'empressa de donner son avis._

_"Je comprends mieux, tu dis que ses cauchemars ont recommencé. Il en faisait énormément quand il a commencé à Dalton. Il partageait sa chambre avec Kevin, tu pourras lui demander si tu veux en savoir plus. Tu partage le cours de math avec lui. Quant tu es apparu dans sa vie, il a demandé à ce que partagiez la même pièce pour garder un œil sur toi et te protéger. Bien qu'on savait déjà que c'était qu'un prétexte pour être avec toi", ria David. Kurt rougit furieusement face à cette dernière révélation._

_"Ok, merci Kurt. Là je dois y aller ou je vais en retard. A plus tard" et David parti en faisant un signe de la main. _Je vais devoir parler à ce Kevin songea Kurt et sans perdre de temps, il se rendit en cours.

* * *

Ca fulminait dans la tête de Kurt. Blaine était de nouveau en week-end dans le New Jersey chez ses grands-parents maternel. Fort heureusement, il avait accepté l'invitation de Rachel pour une soirée pyjama avec les filles. Il y aurait donc Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, sans oublier la fameuse Santana Lopez, la garce du lycée.

Cette soirée promettait d'être fun, tout ce qu'il fallait à Kurt pour ce changer les idées. Il en avait bien besoin après une semaine qui lui avait donnait que des maux de têtes et des tracas.

Il était sur le point se préparer quand on toqua à sa porte. Il demandait qui cela pouvait être. Son père n'était-il pas au boulot, ainsi que Carole?

"Kurt", évidemment c'était Finn. "Je peux rentrer?"

Kurt étonné que Finn lui pose cette question, lui qui habituellement ne se gênait pas pour s'introduire sans y être invité.

"Oui Finn, je t'en prie" et ce dernier ouvrit la porte pour la refermer derrière lui ensuite. Il avait un air de chien battu.

"Qu'y a-t'il? Tu as un problème Finn?", s'alarma Kurt en voyant la mine déconfite de frère.

"Non, non. Rien de grave. Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner au centre commercial cet après-midi. Je sais que tu passes la soirée avec les filles mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Tu vois, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Rach, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir".

"Sans problème frérot, je suis plus qu'honorer que tu demandes mon aides. Donne-moi une minute pour m'habiller. On prend le petit-déjeuner et on y va."

"Super, merci Kurt. Je te revaudrai ça."

Quand Finn eut quitté la chambre, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Oui sa relation avec lui avait été plus que compliquée au début. Vu qu'il avait un crush pour se grand dadais, il avait tout fait pour que son père se rapproche de la mère de ce dernier dans le but d'être plus près de Finn. Que fut-il pas son étonnement quand son paternel lui annonçait quelques mois plus tard que lui et Carole allait se marier. La cohabitation avait été difficile, mais ils avaient eu une grande discussion tout les deux et depuis leur lien était plus fort que jamais. Pour Kurt, ce nigaud était le meilleur frère qu'il pouvait avoir.

* * *

Blaine de son côté n'avait pas été ravi d'aller rendre visite à son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Certes, il les adorait, mais il avait dû laisser Kurt dans l'Ohio. C'était le premier week-end qu'il passait l'un sans l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Bien-sûr, il y avait le dîner de samedi dernier, mais le dimanche Blaine avait passé la journée avec Kurt.

En plus cette semaine avait été éprouvante pour lui. Kurt n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il était stressé et super fatigué. Donc, quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils quittaient Westerville pour le week-end, ce fut la crise pour Blaine. Il avait bien tenté de les persuader de le laisser seul, qu'il était assez grand pour de débrouiller, mais non son père avait exigé qu'il soit du voyage.

Enfin, il y aurait son cousin Ethan, qui était d'installer chez ses grands-parents quand celui-ci avait perdu son père et sa mère ainsi que sa petite sœur dans un accident de voiture. Il avait deux ans de plus que Blaine, mais ils s'entendaient comme cul et chemise tout les deux. Et il avait toujours été là pour Blaine quand ce dernier n'allait pas bien.

Quand ils étaient arrivés samedi dans l'après-midi, il eut à peine déposé son sac, que sa grand-mère le sera dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il l'adorait ce petit bout de femme. Elle était d'origine des philippines, tout comme son grand-père. _D'où le côté_ _asiatique_ _de Blaine_. Ils avaient immigré en Amérique dans les années '50 pour trouver un travail décent et offrir une vie confortable à leurs enfants. Rien de comparable avec les parents de son père qui étaient Irlandais et détestait Blaine.

"Blaine mon chéri, vient ici que je te serre dans mes bras. Comme tu es beau, tu dois en brise des cœurs". Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était gay et cela ne la perturbait aucunement et pour ça il en était reconnaissant.

"Bonjour grand-mère, content te voir aussi. Comment tu vas?", répliquât-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

"Je vais très bien, mon grand et toi? Regarde moi ça comme tu as grandi. Un vrai homme maintenant". Pas de doute, elle adorait le taquiner.

"Ton petit fils était loin d'être content de venir maman", dit sa mère tout en embrassant la sienne.

"Ah bon, et pourquoi ça jeune homme", s'indignât-elle.

"Les adolescents, tu sais comment ils sont quand il doive laisse l'amour de leur vie derrière.", s'empressa d'ajouter sa mère sous le regard choqué de Blaine.

"Quoi" se vexa sa grand-mère. "Tu as un petit-ami et tu ne m'en a même pas parler. Je veux tout savoir. Qui est-il? D'où vient-il? Te rend-il heureux?"

Blaine ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait voulu creuser un trou et se plonger dedans. Heureusement son père n'avait pas été là pour écouter la conversation.

Il se racla la gore pour rétorquer quand soudain il le vit rentrer et ferma sa bouche sans dire un mot.

"Bonjour Bertha", salua Richard

"Bonjour, Richard. Toujours le même à ce que je vois". Elle était froide avec lui. Elle savait comment il traitait Blaine.

"Grand-mère, où sont grand-père et Ethan", s'interrogeât Blaine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Il ne vont pas tarder. Ethan avait un entraînement de foot aujourd'hui. Ton grand-père est allé le rechercher". Sous ces mots, Blaine prit son sac et monta dans la chambre qu'il allait occuper durant son séjour et d'empressa d'envoyer un message à Kurt.

_**Coucou toi. Juste pour te dire que je suis bien arrivé. Tu me manques déjà énormément. Passe un bon week-end. Bisous – B**_

Il ne fallait pas deux minutes pour que Kurt y réponde. Ce qui le soulagea un peu. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas si en colère après tout? Pas vrai?

_**Très bien, tu me manque aussi. On se voit lundi. xoxo – K **_

Oui lundi, et dieu sait que Blaine redoutait les lundis depuis la nuit qu'il avait passée chez sont cher et tendre.

* * *

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures au centre commercial. Finn avait enfin, au grand bonheur de Kurt, trouvé le cadeau parfait. Il était certain que la jeune fille allait l'apprécier. A peine rentré que Kurt s'activait pour préparer le souper car il devait être pour 18:00 chez Rachel. _Ce soir ce sera des pâtes_ murmurât-il à lui-même. Rapide et sans prise de tête. Il sortit donc la sauce du congélateur et la fit fondre doucement.

Son père et Carole devrait-être de retour dans plus de trois heures, il était une heure de l'après-midi. Il devrait juste souper un peu plus tôt que prévu. C'est pourquoi quand tout le monde fût présent chez les Hummel-Hudon, ils passèrent à table au grand étonnement de Burt. Il ne mangeait jamais aussi tôt.

"Kurt, fiston. Tu es attendu quelque part?"

"Oui papa, je passe la nuit chez Rachel avec les filles", répondit-il en mettant une bouchée dans sa bouche.

"Très bien, je n'étais pas au courant. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Blaine?"

"Oui, il est bien arrivé. Mais depuis plus rien. Je suppose qu'il est trop occupé pour penser à moi". Un air de tristesse s'affichait sur son visage. ce qui fendit le cœur de Burt.

"Mais non mon grand. Je suis certain que c'est autre chose qui l'en empêche."

"Oui pa, tu as sûrement raison". Ils terminèrent le repas dans le silence. Kurt lui alla ensuite directement dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac, laissant le soin à Finn de débarrasser au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Quand il eu terminé, il descendit, prit ses clés et se dirigeât vers la sortie en n'oubliant pas de saluer son père et Carole.

"Papa, Carole. Je suis partit. A demain, passez une bonne soirée". Et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Au même moment chez les Anderson-Clarks, le grand-père et le cousin de Blaine venait de rentrer. Ce dernier ne manquât pas de venir prendre son cousin dans ses bras.

"Eh Tom Pouce, quoi de neuf. Ca fait un baille.", le charriât-il tout en négligeant pas de le décoiffer. Il savait pertinemment que Blaine détestait être appelé comme ça. Et n'oublions pas qu'il rageait quand on s'amusait à saccager ses cheveux qu'il lui prenait tant de temps à fixer. Il haïssait ses boucles.

"Crétin, arrête ou je te jure que…"

"Ou quoi?" se moqua Ethan. "Tu sais très bien que tu ne fait pas le poids contre moi. Et c'était pourtant bien vrai. Il était une tête en tête en plus que Blaine et tout en muscle. Ethan était en seconde à l'université de Princeton où il y étudiait la psychologie.

"Pfff, tu n'es qu'un lâche de t'attaquer à un plus faible que toi". Il faisait semblant d'être fâché, il adorait son cousin.

"Les garçons, assez". S'énerva Bertha

"Oh mamy, tu sais que c'est simplement pour jouer. On s'aime Blaine et moi. N'est-ce pas cousin?".

"Je sais pas, peut-être. Je dois y réfléchir", plaisantât Blaine en tirant la langue.

"Un vrai gamin", soupira Ethan.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand ils furent tous installer pour le repas, Blaine n'arrêta pas avec son téléphone d'envoyer des messages à Kurt. Ce qui ne manquât pas d'irriter son très cher paternel.

_**Et beau gosse, que fais-tu? – B**_

_**Je suis Rachel, on fait une soirée avec les filles. Et toi, sexy? – K**_

Blaine failli s'étrangler face à se message. _Sexy, sérieusement Kurt._

_**Là j'ai manqué d'étrangler en lisant ton sms. Et tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'ai envie d'être avec toi. C'est horrible. - B**_

_**Oh mon pauvre bébé. On se rattrapera le week-end prochain après les régionales. - K**_

_**Sans problème. Rien que tout les deux. 3. - B**_

"Blaine, bon sang. Veux-tu bien cesser avec ton portable", se tourmentât Richard Anderson.

"Et puis à qui envoie tu des messages? Tu sais que c'est très grossier quand on est à table. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières?"

"A Kurt et désolé, mon père était trop occupé à m'éviter pour me les apprendre", répliquât Blaine. Ca en était trop pour son père. Il en avait assez de l'arrogance de son fils. Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers lui. Quand il fut en face, il lui mit une gifle qui résonna dans toute la maison à la stupéfaction de tous.

"J'en ai assez Blaine, ça fait des mois que tu te comporte comme un enfant gâté mal élevé. Maintenant quitte la table et monte dans ta chambre. Je veux plus te voir de la soirée. On en parlera demain".

Blaine se leva de sa chaise tellement brusquement qu'il la fit tombée. Il était rouge de colère, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il regarda sa mère, qui comme d'habitude n'avait pas prit sa défense, mais il savait que deux personnes s'en chargerait dès il aurait quitté la pièce. Mais pas avant d'avoir rajouter ceci.

"Il n'y a rien à dire tant que tu n'auras pas accepté le fait que je sois gay papa. Et désolé de te décevoir mais Kurt est mon petit ami que tu le veuille ou pas. Et tu n'y changeras rien. Alors tu a intérêt à t'y faire parce que je le laisserai pas tomber pour ta satisfaction personnelle". Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans sa chambre.

Ethan se retira pour rejoindre son cousin.

"Assis", lui ordonna son oncle.

"Pardon, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Tu n'es pas mon père. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de lever la main sur lui en ma présence ou c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. Je vais lui parler avec ou sans ta permission".

* * *

Quand Kurt se trouva devant chez Rachel, il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde était là. Il n'était pourtant pas en retard. Il sonna donc à la porte.

"Kurt, enfin te voilà. On commençait à désespérer".

"Mais je suis à l'heure. C'était bien 18:00. Non?", s'irrita Kurt.

"Oui, mais j'espérais que tu arrives pus tôt". Rachel avait l'air vraiment contrariée et il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends, rentre". Sans attendre elle le tira vers l'intérieur. Les filles était assise sur le canapé dans le salon. Tout autour se trouvait des matelas pneumatiques où ils étaient sensé dormir.

"Bonsoir les filles", salua Kurt.

"Kurt!" crièrent-elles tous ensembles. "On attendait plus que toi, la fête peut commencer", se réjouit Mercedes. C'est ainsi qu'il alla s'installer près des filles.

Les heures passèrent et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Soudainement Rachel qui avait bu un peu trop, hurla.

"Allez une petite chanson avec moi Kurt, je te laisse choisir"

"Oh pitié, qu'on l'assomme" se plaignit Santana qui était confortablement installée sur Britt.

"Super j'en ai une Rach 'Just give a reason' de Pink". Ils prirent le micro et commencèrent à chanter.

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Il y avait pas dire mais leur voix s'accordait merveilleusement.

J_ust give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_(Oh, we had everything)_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_  
_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Ces parole lui firent penser à Blaine, il se demandait si tout allait bien pour lui, que faisait-il en ce moment. Oui même quand il était loin, Blaine occupait toutes ses pensées.

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_You're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean_

Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux, se qu'y échappa aucunement aux filles qui se regardèrent étonnées. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elles le voyaient bien.  
_  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again._

Quand la chanson fût terminée, les filles applaudirent. Tina se leva et alla vers Kurt.

"Kurt tout va bien?", s'interrogeât –elle.

"Oui vous inquiétez pas, une semaine dure et cette chanson me donne des frissons. Blaine et moi on la chante souvent ensemble."

"Ok bon et maintenant si on se regardait un bon film, qu'en pensez-vous", suggéra Quinn. "Et Kurt, si tu as envie d'en parler, on est toutes là. Alors te gêne surtout pas", ajoutât-elle.

"Oui merci, je n'y manquerai pas". Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elles.

* * *

Quand Ethan frappa à la porte de Blaine, celui-ci marmonna.

"Fichez le camp, j'ai envie de voir personne".

"Blaine, c'est moi, Ethan. De toute façon que tu le veuille ou non, je vais rentrer". Et ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Blaine était couché sur son lit. Il avait pleuré, cela se voyait. Ethan était furieux contre cet homme qui servait de père à Blain. Pourquoi devait-il traiter Blaine de façon. S'en était écœurant. Lui qui aurait tout donné pour avoir ses parents encore vivant.

"Blaine, ton sait que ton père t'aime. Il ne sait juste pas comment te le montrer. "

"Oui bien sûr, il m'aime tellement que quand on est dans la même pièce, il fait comme si je n'existais pas", ironisa Blaine. "Il n'essaie même pas de faire un effort, pour lui être gay veut dire que je fous ma vie en l'air. Mais c'est totalement faux, je veux juste être comme tout le monde. Etre amoureux, me marier, avoir des enfants. Pourquoi c'est si difficile à comprendre", reniflât-il.

Ethan se rapprocha du lit et posa une main qu'il se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son cousin.

"La différence fait peur à beaucoup de gens. Surtout les ignorants". Blaine hocha la tête pour approuver.

"Alors comme ça tu as un petit ami. Comment est-il, comment l'as-tu rencontré. Et quel est son nom". A l'annonce de ce dernier, un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Blaine et sans perdre de temps il lui raconta tout.

"Il s'appelle Kurt, cheveux châtains, yeux bleu et un sourire à vous rendre fou". Il continua sans arrêter. La façon dont il l'avait rencontré dans l'escalier de Dalton, comment il l'avait aidé en devenant son mentor, la veste qu'il s'était prise quand il avait chanté cette idiote chanson au centre commercial devant des millions de personnes. La plus grande honte de sa vie en y repensant bien. Comment Kurt lui avait avoué ses sentiments le jour de la saint-Valentin, le jour où lui s'était rendu compte des siens pendant que Kurt chantait 'Blackbird' et bien sûr le fameux baiser le jour où il devait répéter leur duo pour la compétition. Quand il eut fini, il releva la tête vers Ethan.

"Waouh Blaine, c'est le bon on dirait. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer". Ethan était vraiment heureux pour lui et Blaine voyait bien qu'il était sincère.

"Le bon? J'en sais rien, mais parfois j'ai bien envie de lui dire les trois mots qui font peur".

"Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche Blaine?", s'en étonna Ethan. C'était pourtant pas le style de Blaine d'être un trouillard.

"Tu le sais très bien, tu étais là ce jour là" se frustra Blaine. Tout son corps se raidit à ce moment là.

Oui il le savait très bien, parfois ces image qu'il avait de Blaine. Les vêtements déchirés, le visage tuméfié, les bleus sur sa poitrine. Ca le hantait encore parfois.

_Quand Blaine rentra ce soir là, Ethan était assis sur le sofa en train de regarder la télé quand il en entendit la porte s'ouvrir._

_"Blaine, où diable étais-tu passé?". Il était venu avec ses grands-parents passer la semaine car son lycée avait fermé pour cause de rénovation et les parents de Blaine était parti en voyage d'affaire en le laissant seule à la maison. _

_"Les vieux étaient mort d'inquiétude". Quand il se retourna et vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Blaine, il se releva brusquement et de dirigea vers le bouclé._

_"Non, ne t'approche pas de moi. S'il-te-plaît", supplia Blaine._

_"D'accord, mais tu saignes. Laisse moi regarde, tu as sûrement besoin d'être suturé à la tête". Blaine recula_

_"J-j-j-je suis tombé sur des gars de mon école et ils m'ont tabassé."_

_"Très bien je t'emmène à l'hôpital, je te laisse pas le choix". Il prit les clés et en moins d'une minute ils se trouvèrent assis en direction des urgences._

Oui il n'avait pas oublié cette affreuse soirée. Ca avait une nuit éprouvante autant pour lui que pour Blaine.

"Tu lui en a parlé?" le questionnât-il?

"Non, et Ethan tu pourrais venir pendant les vacances d'été. J'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses sa connaissance. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?".

Ethan savait qu'il ne devait pas pousser plus loin et répondit.

"J'adorais ça. Bon je vais te laisser. A demain et dors bien Blaine".

"Bonne nuit Ethan".

* * *

Cette nuit là Kurt s'endormi qu'il était 2:00 du matin après avoir passé une merveilleuse soirée avec ses copines. Blaine lui n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Vous pouvez toujours se poster vos idées. Voir ce que vous désirez m'intéresse. Et n'oublia une petite review me réconforte ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain à son réveil, Kurt se sentait un peu déboussolé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait pourtant pas bu une goutte d'alcool contrairement aux filles qui dormaient encore profondément. Il repensa à la soirée. Ce qui le fit sourire. Quand il n'allait bien, Kurt savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait compter sur elles pour retrouver le sourire et sa bonne humeur.

Il se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil de Rachel. _Oh merde_ râlât-il. Il était déjà midi passé. Il détestait se lever si tard, pour lui c'était une perte de temps. Il avait promis à son père de rentrer tôt et qui plus est, il devait terminer son devoir de littérature anglaise. De tout les cours à Dalton, c'était celui où Kurt avait le plus de mal. M. Parson, son professeur, homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, était assez méticuleux et exigeant sur la qualité des travaux que ses élèves lui rendaient. Bien sûr, Dalton était une école d'élite comparé à McKinley, et Kurt avait toujours été un excellent élève. Il devait tout faire pour que son père soit fier de lui et pour cela il devait travailler deux fois plus pour lui prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix en l'envoyant dans cette école.

Quand il avait commencé à avoir ses problèmes avec Karofsky, Kurt avait bien sûr omis d'en parler à son père. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Mais les jours passaient et Kurt avait de plus en plus difficile à supporter les railleries, les coups, les insultes. C'est pourquoi quand Puck lui avait suggéré d'aller espionner les Warblers, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il en était tombé tout de suite amoureux et c'était dit que ce serait parfait pour lui. Et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand Blaine, David et Wes lui avait appris que la violence n'y était pas acceptée et que c'était le renvoi immédiat si un des élèves se bagarrait ou agressait un autre étudiant.

Le portable de Kurt se mit à vibrer soudainement, ce qui fit sortir Kurt de sa rêverie. Il prit son téléphone immédiatement et quitta la chambre pour ne pas réveiller les filles. Quand il fixa l'écran, il remarqua qu'il avait cinq appels manqué et un message vocal. Tous de Blaine, évidemment. Ce qui perturba Kurt, c'est que les appels avaient été passés vers 5:00 du matin. Il écouta sans tarder sa messagerie.

_'Kurt, c'est moi Blaine. Heu, mais ça tu le savais hein… Je sais qu'il est tôt et que tu dois probablement dormir mais j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix. S'il te plaît rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message. Tu me manque énormément. Je t'embrasse très fort'. _

Quelque chose dans la voix de Blaine interpella Kurt, elle tremblait. Il semblait triste, désespéré et pourquoi ne dormait-il pas à cette heure? Il composa son numéro sans plus tardé. A la troisième tonalité Blaine décrocha.

"Kurt, enfin", soupira-t-il de soulagement. "J'avais tellement hâte de t'entendre, comment tu vas, la soirée c'est bien passée? Et les filles, elles ne t'ont pas trop taquiné? Raconte-moi".

"Waouh Blaine, calme-toi. Que se passe-t-il?", demanda le plus jeune.

"Je me suis disputé avec mon père Kurt. J-J-Je le hais, je te le jure. Il faut toujours qu'il me rabaisse. J'en ai marre, j'en peu plus. Pourtant je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il soit fier de moi. J'ai de bonnes note à l'école, je ne bois pas, me drogue pas. Alors pourquoi il agit comme si j'étais la pire des crapules. Comme si je ne valais rien à ses yeux. Je suis son fils, il est censé m'aimer". Et la Blaine craqua, il se mit à pleurer. Kurt aurait voulu être près de lui, le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

"Blaine, écoute moi, tu es parfait. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il ne te connait pas, et c'est lui qui est stupide. N'oublie pas que d'autres personnes tiennent à toi. Les Warblers, les New Direction, oui tu as bien entendu. Ils sont tout fous de toi. Mon père ne pouvait pas rêvé mieux comme petit-ami pour son fils unique. Carole, elle, parfois je me demande si elle te préfère pas à moi". Il entendit Blaine rire au bout du fil. Ce qui le soulagea.

"Sérieux Blaine, quand je rentre le vendredi et que tu n'es pas avec moi, elle me demande comment tu vas. Et moi, moi, je ne sais même pas comment je ferais pour survivre sans toi. Tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Tu m'as redonné espoir, joie de vivre. L'envie de revivre à nouveau". Il entendit Blaine reniflé et ça lui donnait une boule dans l'estomac. Il détestait le savoir si loin de lui et ne pouvoir rien faire.

"Ok Blaine, tu rentres vers quelle heure?".

Blaine essuya ses larmes et prit une grande respiration.

"On décolle vers 15 heure. Pourquoi?".

"Je veux que tu viennes chez moi, je vais prévenir mon père et on t' attendra pour le souper."

"Mais, Kurt. Tu sais que je…"

"Pas de mais Blaine, tu viens. D'accord?" Il espérait que le bouclé dirait oui. Il savait fort bien qu'il en avait envie car lui aussi ne pouvait pas attendre lundi pour revoir son petit-ami.

"En plus j'ai un devoir que je dois terminer et j'aimerais que tu m'aides."

"Je viendrai Kurt."

"Parfait, a tout à l'heure et Blaine?"

"Hummmmmmm"

"Je vais compter les heures".

"Moi aussi Kurt et je.. je meurs d'impatiente d'être à ce soir".

Quand il raccrocha, il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans la cuisine.

"Kurt?". C'était Santana qui venait de se lever.

Il sursauta et failli tomber de sa chaise.

"Bon dieu San, tu m'a foutu la peur de ma vie. Comment ça va? Pas trop la gueule de bois?".

"Oh m'en parle pas", grognât-elle. "On dirait que ma tête va exploser."

Kurt la regarda d'un air qui disait _tu l'as bien cherché ma fille_.

"On ça va Kurt, ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais un gros bouton au milieu de la figure. Tu parlais à qui?"

"Blaine".

"Ah, et tout va bien entre vous deux? Hier soir durant ton duo avec miss Peggy la grosse tête, les filles et moi on a remarqué que tu n'avais pas trop le moral?", l'interrogeât-elle.

"Tout va très bien Santana, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter", répliquât-il d'un sourire moqueur. Tous le monde qui connaissait Santana Lopez, savait que derrière sa façade de garce, se cachait un grand cœur.

"Très bien Kurt, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Tu sais que la semaine prochaine c'est l'anniversaire de Rachel et on pensait faire une petite fête. Mais le problème c'est qu'on ne trouve aucune salle de disponible. Chez moi, ce n'est pas possible. Quinn, sa mère ne veut pas qu'on squatte sa maison et Mercedes, avec ses frères et sœurs, il y aura trop de grabuge. Et Tina, elle refuse de demander à ses parents. Es-ce que tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger?", suppliât-elle.

"Pas de problème, j'en serais ravi. Tu sais que j'adore m'occuper de ce genre d'évènement. Mais en revanche, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à préparer le mariage de mon père avec Carole."

"Cool, marché conclu", s'exclama la Latina.

Elle se racla la gorge, car une question lui brûlait, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. _Oh et puis zut, tu es Santana, celle que va pas par quatre chemins et dit ce qu'elle pense._

"Kurt?"

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui apporter une aspirine et un verre d'eau.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que toi et Blaine vous avez déjà, hum, couché ensemble?"

Kurt qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question failli s'étouffer et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"SANTANA", s'offusquât-il. "Bien que ce ne soit tes affaires, je vais te répondre. Non Blaine et moi on a encore rien fait". Il se senti gêné d'un seul coup. C'est qu'en général il ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie privée et encore moins de relations sexuelles. Mais ces dernier temps il pensait de plus en plus à franchir le cap avec Blaine. Et vu la tournure que ça avait pris la dernière fois, il ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre au brun. C'est pourquoi il avait été franc avec elle.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, loin pas. Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup partager cette expérience avec lui. Mais je ne sais pas, il me semble que Blaine ne le souhaite pas", et il haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Vous en avez parlé tout les deux? Du moins abordé le sujet?", le questionnât-elle?

"Pas vraiment, San. Mais j'ai bien tenté d'aller plus loin et la réaction que ça a suscité parlait d'elle-même."

"Tu peux élaborer, Kurt. C'est un peu flou pour moi ce matin."

"J'aime autant pas, c'est personnelle. De toute façon je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il avait réagit de le sorte. Bon, petit déjeuner", proposât-il.

"Très bien, comme tu veux mais sache que je suis là ainsi que les autres pour un conseil un peu… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire", plaisantât-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"J-Je sais", bafouillât-il dans sa confusion. "Pancake, toast, œufs?"

"Toast, ce sera parfait Kurt, tu es un amour". Elle avala l'aspirine que ce dernier lui avait donnée un peu plus tôt. Entre temps, les filles qui s'étaient réveillées, entra chacune à leur tour dans la cuisine.

"Salut à tous, vous avez bien dormi?", demanda Mercedes.

"Très bien merci", répondit Quinn en baillant.

"Oh Kurt, tu ne peux pas savoir que je t'aime là tout de suite", hurlât Mercedes en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Juste parce que je prépare le p'tit déj Cedès? Tu es incorrigible tu sais". Et ils s'esclaffèrent tous en regardant Mercedes qui faisait la moue.

* * *

Blaine se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir eux son petit-ami au téléphone. Il se leva du lit et alla prendre ses affaires afin de prendre sa douche pour ensuite descendre affronter le patriarche.

Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers la salle de bain quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

"Blaine, c'est grand-mère. Je peux rentrer?"

"Bien sûr nany". Il adorait l'appeler comme ça. Il savait aussi qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement ce petit nom. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit son petit-fils assis sur le lit tenant ses habits dans la main.

"Je te dérange pas tu es sûr? Je vois que tu allais te préparer."

"Non, non, viens entre", lui sourît-elle.

"Comment tu te sens mon grand?"

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse tout en regardant ses pieds. Il avait honte d'avouer qu'il se sentait dévasté, anéanti par ce que son père lui avait fait le soir précédent.

"Je t'ai entendu parler, tu étais au téléphone?"

"Oui avec Kurt". Il fini par regarder sa grand-mère en lui souriant.

"Ah, suis-je bête. Avec qui d'autre aurais-tu pu être en ligne. Il m'a l'air d'un garçon tout à fait charmant."

"Il l'est nany. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me rend heureux. Malheureusement d'autres ne sont pas du même avis. Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, je continuerai à sortir avec lui malgré tout. C'est la seule chose de bien qui m'est arrivée dans la vie. Au moins avec lui je peux être moi-même. Quand je le regarde, mon cœur se met à battre si fort que j'ai du mal à respirer", admit-il.

"Es-ce que tu es amoureux Blaine?"

"Oui, je l'aime tellement fort que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit. J'ai peur que ce soit pas le bon moment, ou qu'il ne partage pas le même sentiment."

"Je vois", dit-elle en lui caressant la joue tendrement. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, ces mots sortent de ta bouche sans que t'y attende. Je me souviens quand ton grand-père me les a dits pour la première fois. J'étais tellement abasourdie que je suis restée à le regarder la bouche ouverte. Plus tard, il m'a avoué que j'avais l'air d'une enfant à qui on avait dit que le père noël n'existait pas", pouffât-elle. Blaine se souvenait que sa mère le lui avait raconté quand il était enfant. Il adorait entendre comment ses grands-parents ou même ses parents étaient tombés amoureux, leur premier baiser, leur mariage… Lui aussi il en avait rêvé avant de rencontrer Kurt.

"Allez va te préparer. Il est déjà tard et il ne faudrait pas mettre ton père plus en colère que ce qu'il n'est actuellement."

A ses mots, Blaine se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Bertha secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait de la peine pour lui et elle ne supportait pas de le voir aussi bouleversé.

* * *

Quand Kurt rentra chez lui plus tard dans l'après-midi, il déposa ses affaires et retira son manteau.

"Papa, Carole, vous êtes là?", appelât-il, pas certain qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la maison.

"Dans la cuisine Kurt", crièrent-ils en même temps. Oui ces deux là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés et voir son père si heureux c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Kurt. Il alla donc en direction de la pièce où ils se trouvèrent.

"Salut fiston, alors cette soirée?"

"Super papa, on s'est bien amusé. Est-ce que je peux vous parler deux minutes?"

"Bien sûr, vas-y mon ange", s'étonna Carole face à cette demande.

"J'ai eu Blaine au téléphone en début d'après-midi et il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il s'est encore chamailler avec son vieux". _Oups_ pensa Kurt, il savait très bien que son père n'aimait pas ce langage en face de lui.

"Kurt!"

"Pardon papa, bref. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir dès qu'il était de retour à Westerville. Je voulais savoir si c'était ok pour vous?"

"Tu nous donne pas le choix là", ironisa Burt. "Mais oui il n'y a aucun souci, il est le bienvenu dans cette famille et te le sais."

"Merci papa, tu es le meilleurs. Et je sais que c'est dimanche et qu'il y a cours demain, mais j'aimerais qu'il reste pour la nuit et dans ma chambre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je veux juste qu'il se sente en sécurité".

Burt soupira d'agacement, il savait que son fils avait toujours les bons arguments pour le faire craquer.

"Très bien fils, mais juste cette fois, que cela n'en devienne pas une habitude."

"Promis papa". Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son père et celui-ci le serra très fort. Après le décès sa femme, Elisabeth, sa relation avec son fils n'avait pas toujours facile. Ce dernier n'avait que huit ans à l'époque. Age où tout enfant avait besoin de sa mère.

Burt lui se retrouvait seul à l'élever et devait en même temps s'occuper du garage. Mais au fil des années, ils y étaient arrivés. Ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre. Kurt s'occupait des tâches ménagères et de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis au lycée. Burt se chargeait de payer les factures et veiller à ce que Kurt ne manque de rien. Ils avaient réussi à survivre malgré le manque d'une présence féminine. En pensant à cette période, il se retourna vers Carole et se dit qu'il était chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine fut enfin habillé et son sac fait, il prit son courage à deux mains et descendit dans le salon. Il n'avait pas très envie de voir son père et encore moins avoir une discussion avec lui.

"Blaine, enfin te voilà", s'irrita sa mère. "Ca fait des heures qu'on t'attend."

"Bonjour à toi aussi maman. Désolé, j'ai un peu trainé". _Et je n'avais pas trop envie de voir le connard qui te sert de mari._ Et sans hésiter il alla embrasser sa mère.

"Blaine, on doit avoir une sérieuse discussion toi et moi. Ton comportement ne peut plus durer. Tu es devenu insolent". Le ton de Richard était plus que glacial.

"Tu te fou de moi là, hein papa", riposta Blaine. "En quoi ais-je été impertinent. Tu ne me parles plus depuis des semaines. Quand je suis à la maison le week-end, tu fais tout pour ne pas y être."

"Ca suffit maintenant, jeune homme", rétorqua son père. "Continue dans cette direction et tu te verras consigné le week-end ainsi que privé de ton portable et de ta voiture. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre."

"Clair comme du cristal". Et Blaine alla s'assoir à côté de son cousin qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'interaction entre le père et le fils.

"Tonton", bien sûr c'était ironique. "Je pourrais savoir ce que tu reproche à Blaine. Franchement, je ne comprends pas. N'importe quel parent rêverait d'avoir un enfant comme lui". Blaine eut un rictus au coin des lèvres.

"Ethan", s'interposa son grand-père qui avait prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. "Ne t'en mêle pas, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi."

"Très bien papy, je vais mettre les sacs dans le coffre. Il est presque l'heure de partir". Ethan avait insisté pour les accompagner à l'aéroport. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour aller les chercher, ce qui les avait obligés à prendre un taxi.

Ce fut le moment des au revoir, Blaine enlaça brièvement ses grands-parents et d'installa sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Durant le voyage qui les menait à l'aéroport, Blaine reçut un message de Kurt qu'il s'empressa de lire.

_**Ok pour ce soir, prend de quoi dormir et tes cours. On partira de chez moi. Je t'attends, je t'embrasse – Ton Kurtinou ;-)**_

Ce petit surnom fit sourire le brun et se dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'utiliser pour le futur.

_**Très bien mon kurtinou et merci pour tout - Ton Blaininou **_

Arrivé à destination, Blaine remit son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit de l'auto. Il aida Ethan à porter les bagages. Au moment d'embarquer dans l'avion, Ethan prit son cousin dans ses bras et lui chuchota l'oreille.

"Prend soin toi mon grand et n'hésite pas à m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit."

"Merci Ethan, on se voit cet été, promis?"

"Et comment, rien m'en empêchera". Ils se firent un dernier signe de la main et Blaine alla prendre place dans l'avion.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était tranquillement installé à son bureau. Il était en train de terminer son essai, et il en avait marre. Heureusement il avait mis la radio pour se détendre quand soudainement une chanson qu'il lui faisait terriblement penser à son amoureux passa.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**_

Ils avaient regardé le 'Titanic' ce jour là. Aux yeux de Kurt c'était le plus beau film d'amour qui pouvait exister au monde. Pour Blaine c'était 'Moulin rouge' bien sûr.

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**_

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_"Kurt tu pleures?" se moqua Blaine_

_"Mais non, c'est mes lentilles", répondit le châtain._

_"Tu portes des lentilles toi? Et depuis quand? Je n'en savais rien". Blaine savait très bien que c'était faux._

_"Mais, mais depuis toujours voyons", s'indigna Kurt._

_"Tu es trop chou, tu le sais ça. 'Tu saute, je saute Jack'". Et il sauta du lit en se prenant pour Leonardo et clama à haute voix:_

_"Je suis le roi du monde"._

_"Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiot Blaine", gloussa Kurt._

_"Hey, n'oublie pas que c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, pas vrai", se vexa Blaine._

_"Sans aucun doute très cher, sans aucun doute". Et le plus jeune s'avança vers le plus vieux et l'étreignit affectueusement. _

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kurt se mit à fredonner.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on.**_

_Bon Kurt secoue toi, Blaine va arriver et tu n'as pas encore terminé _songeât-il. Il éteignit la musique et se remit au travail.

* * *

Durant le vol, Blaine mit ses écouteurs et sélectionna une chanson sur son I-pod. Il en avait choisi une qui allait sans aucun doute le mettre d'excellente humeur. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sur 'play'.

_**Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.**_

Rien que d'y repenser, il se souvenait de la tête que Kurt faisait pendant la prestation. Il tentait d'être sexy, mon dieu s'était loin d'en être le cas. Il avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qui avait des problèmes gastriques.

_**Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal**_

_**And I'm afraid I wont get out alive**_  
_**No I won't sleep tonight**_

_**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

_**Here we are again**_  
_**I feel the chemicals kickin' in**_  
_**It's gettin' heavier**_  
_**I wanna run and hide**_  
_**I wanna run and hide**_

_**I do it every time**_  
_**You're killin' me now**_  
_**And I won't be denied by you**_  
_**The animal inside of you**_

_**Oh, oh**_  
_**I want some more**_  
_**Oh, oh**_  
_**What are you waitin' for?**_  
_**Take a bite of my heart tonight.**_  
_**Oh oh**_  
_**I want some more**_  
_**Oh oh**_  
_**What are you waitin' for?**_  
_**What are you waitin' for?**_  
_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**_

_**Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
**_

_**I won't sleep tonight**_

_**Here we go again**_  
_**Here we go again**_  
_**Here we go again**_

_**Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**_

_Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouver à discuter d'un sujet dont Kurt se sentait pas très à l'aise et l'avait très mal pris. C'est ce qui avait poussé Blaine à aller parler à Burt. Bien qu'il était effrayé._

_"Monsieur Hummel, bonjour. Je vous dérange peut-être?"_

_"Ah Blaine, qu'est tu fais ici? Non pas du tout. Tu peux me passer le carburateur s'il te plaît?"_

_Sans hésiter, Blaine prit la pièce et la tendit à Burt._

_"Comment tu savais que c'était ça?", s'étonna l'homme._

_"Mon père et moi on a passé une partie de l'été à réparer une voiture qu'il venait d'acheter pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. Mais je suis certain que c'était plus dans le but de me rendre hétéro. Enfin bref, c'est de Kurt que je suis venu parler"._

_"Kurt? Il a des soucis?"_

_Blaine se sentait un peu gêné. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet._

_"Non, non mais monsieur Hummel, avez-vous déjà songé à mettre Kurt au courant en ce qui concerne l'intimité. Les relations sexuelles je veux dire"._

_Burt n'en revenait de l'audace de ce garçon. _

_"Pardon! Tu en a un de toupet Anderson. "_

_"Désolé, mais j'ai bien essayé et tout ce qu'il a trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de boucher ses oreilles et chanter 'la la la'". Ce qui amusa Burt à vrai dire._

_"Je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais Kurt est la personne la plus douce, le plus droite que je connaisse. Et je m'inquiète énormément pour lui. Vous comprenez, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive ce qu'il m'est…. enfin je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve dans une situation à laquelle il ne pourra pas faire face parce que personne l'aura averti des dangers comme les MST's ou pire encore. Croyez moi, je sais de quoi je parle". _Pour l'avoir vécu_ rajoutât-il à lui-même._

_**"**__Relaxe Blaine, si il n'y a que ça pour faire ton bonheur, je vais le faire". Blaine se sentit rassurer et le poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine avait disparu._

_"Tu dois vraiment tenir à lui fiston. A ce demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble."_

_"Vous pouvez pas imaginer à qu'elle point il compte pour moi. Merci de m'avoir écouté monsieur Hummel. Ne dites surtout pas à Kurt que je suis passé. Je vous laisse travailler. A bientôt". Et sans plus tarder, il quitta les lieux. _

Quelques jours plus tard il avait appris que Kurt et Burt avait eu cette fameuse discussion, et que ça avait le moment le plus pénible que Kurt est jamais eu à affronter.

Blaine s'était finalement assoupi. Quand il se sentit subitement secoué, il se réveilla en sursaut.

C'était sa mère qui lui annonçait qu'ils avaient atterrit. Ils sortirent de l'avion, et ce n'est qu'après avoir récupérer leurs affaires, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui se trouvait sur le parking qu'ils avaient réservé pour le week-end.

Ils étaient à peine arrivé chez eux que Blaine se précipita en haut, vida son sac pour le remplir à nouveau. Il redescendit, prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte quand sa mère l'interpella. Heureusement pour lui, son père était déjà enfermé dans son précieux bureau.

"Blaine où vas-tu comme ça?", le questionna Pam.

"Chez Kurt, ça pose un problème. De toute façon ma présence n'est plus tellement appréciée ces temps-ci. Il m'a demandé de passer la nuit et on partirait ensemble à Dalton".

"Très bien, fais comme bon te semble. Et au fait, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, j'accompagne ton père en France pour un voyage d'affaire. Nous partons mardi et on revient que lundi prochain. Je sais que tu seras à l'internat de la semaine. Mais tu devras de débrouiller seul du week-end".

"Parfait maman, amusez-vous bien". Et il claqua la porte.

_**Je suis en route pour ta maison. A tout de suite tout de suite. Ton prince charmant ;-) – B**_

Il mit en route le moteur et démarra à toute vitesse. Il n'avait qu'un désir, c'était se retrouver dans les bras de son compagnon. C'était dimanche, ce qui voulait dire pas d'embouteillage, les routes seraient dégagées et il pouvait un peu dépasser la limite de vitesse. Il pourrait être là en moins d'une heure trente.

* * *

Arrivé devant la maison des Hummel-Hudson, Blaine s'empressa de sortir de son véhicule et de prendre ses affaires. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et sonna.

Quand Kurt ouvrit, il lâcha tout et se jeta dans ses bras comme si ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus.

"Hey", s'alarma Kurt. "Ca va aller maintenant?"

"Oui, beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es là." Il adorait se retrouver enlacer par le plus jeune, il aimait respirer son odeur de vanille. Il relâcha son étreinte et déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres rosies de Kurt.

"Allez rentre, vas déposer tes affaires dans ma chambre et débarbouille toi un peu. Le repas sera prêt dans dix minutes", lui murmura affectueusement Kurt à l'oreille.

"Cool, j'ai une faim de loup". Et cela se confirma par un gargouillement de l'estomac.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux garçons étaient confortablement installés sur le lit du châtain. Ils s'étaient tout les deux mis en pyjama et Blaine qui avait ses lunettes (car contrairement à Kurt, lui portait vraiment des verres de contact), lisait la dissertation sur laquelle Kurt avait bossé toute l'après-midi.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si inquiet Kurt, cette rédaction est bien écrite, claire, concise. Franchement tu n'as aucuns soucis à te faire".

"Tu en es sûr?"

"Certain, bon maintenant range moi tout ça et vient me rejoindre. Et plus vite que ça moussaillon". Kurt s'exécuta sur le champ.

"A vos ordres mon capitaine". Et Kurt vint s'installer entre les jambes de Blaine. Il aimait être dans cette position, cela lui donnait une sensation de réconfort. Sa tête sur sa poitrine, il pouvait ainsi entendre les battements de cœur du plus vieux.

"Tu sais Blaine, j'ai pas mal réfléchit durant ton absence. Et je me disais, toi tu connais pratiquement tout à mon sujet. Alors que toi par contre, tu es un total mystère pour moi." Il tâta le terrain.

"Nous y voilà. De nouveau le jeu des questions-réponses", se frustra le bouclé.

"Non tu n'y es pas.", et il se retourna pour faire face au brun. "C'est juste que j'aimerait en savoir u peu plus sur ta personne. Tu comprends? ". Et Kurt le regarda, sourit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux que tomba négligemment sur le visage tendu de Blaine. Ce dernier se relaxa immédiatement.

"Ok", se détendit Blaine. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais savoir?"

"Sérieux", se réjouissait Kurt.

"Profite avant que je change d'avis".

"Super, par exemple, c'est quoi ton deuxième prénom?"

"Devon. Blaine Devon Anderson. Et toi?"

"En réalité c'est Grant, mais je dis à tout le monde que c'est Elisabeth. Kurt Elisabeth Hummel en hommage à ma mère". A l'évocation de cette dernière, le visage de Kurt s'attrista.

"Elle te manque, hein?"

Kurt opina. "Oui terriblement", avouât-il. "Elle t'aurait beaucoup aimé tu sais et toi aussi. Enfin je crois."

"Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus". Et sur ces mots, Blaine prit le visage en coupe de Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Bon dieu ce que ça me tuait de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. De sentir tes lèvre contre les miennes."

"Et moi donc Blaine". Ils reprirent leur position de départ et Blaine se mit à caresser les cheveux du châtain.

"Blaine?"

"Oui Kurt?"

"Quel est le garçon sur qui tu as flashé la première fois?". Et Blaine plongea dans ses souvenirs.

"Il s'appelait Marc, il était stagiaire dans mon cours d'éducation physique. J'avais 14 ans et lui 18. C'est d'ailleurs là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Quel était le tien Kurt?"

"Je te le dis si tu me promet de ne pas te foutre de moi".

"Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer".

"Finn". Ca en était trop pour le bouclé, il ne pouvait se retenir et se mit à rire aux éclats aux point qu'il en pleurait.

Kurt se senti blessé et lui mit un coup d'oreiller. "Tu avais juré!"

"Pardon. Mais c'était trop drôle. Désolé, j'arrête."

"Encore une et on va dormir, d'accord?", le questionna Kurt.

"Oui, la dernière alors".

"Estcequetuesencorevièrge?" se dépêcha d'articuler le châtain. Blaine se figea, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre mais si il ne le faisait pas, Kurt allait avoir des soupçons. Il allait devoir lui mentir et il détestait ça.

"Ca a de l'importance pour toi?"

"Non, oublie. J-je suis navré, ça m'est sorti sans réfléchir."

"C'est pas grave. Tu es mon premier petit copain, Kurt. Bien sûr que je le suis toujours. On peut éteindre maintenant". Il espérait que ça rassurerait le plus jeune.

"No problemo. Merci d'être honnête avec moi Blaine, ça compte énormément pour moi."

Ils éteignirent chacun leur lampe de chevet et Kurt vint se blottir dans les bras de Blaine.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Ce fut Blaine qui le rompit.

"Kurt? Tu dors"

"Non pas encore et toi?". _Suis-je bête_, se sermonnât-il. _Il vient de te parler._

"Non".

"Kurt?"

"Oui Blaine?"

"Je t'aime."

Le cœur Kurt s'accélérait soudainement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Blaine venait de lui admettre qui l'aimait. Oui, lui Kurt Hummel était aimé par le talentueux, magnifique, sublime Blaine Anderson. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité.

"Moi aussi Blaine, je t'aime". Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Heureux, et pour une fois Blaine allait pouvoir passer une nuit sans que les cauchemars le hante. Enfin il le pensait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut, la respiration haletante et tout en sueur. Heureusement il n'avait pas réveillé Kurt. Il se leva discrètement, sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le salon. _Encore une nuit blanche_ ruminât-il.


End file.
